Fenrir
Your librarian escort stands in front of an old looking brass colored Draconian in red wizard robes. Magical trinkets of bone, shells, wood and various metals hang from it's robe. The charms pierce the outer cover of the magical robes and the hood of the robe lays on the creature's shoulders. The open hood reveals a dragon's head with small pieces of jewelry on it, attached to a thick humanoid frame. You can't tell for sure but this Draconian seems to be either a female or an effeminate male. The grey of time is deep in it's hide, shading the color. The blue robed wizard smiles warmly at the Draconian wizard in red and greets it with a shallow bow. "Buul Kit, a pleasure to see you again." The Draconian smiles back and bows. "How can i help?" "I have brought someone seeking knowledge of your greatest hero and first king, Fenrir. They are interested in the story, from the beginning." The Draconian turns slightly to it's side and whispers in Draconic to a small brass brazier. It starts to smoke lightly and fill the area with a rich smell. "That's a story every Draconian knows. It's told to us in the egg." It's tone is light and almost soothing as it says this, as if wearing a crown of proud nostalgia. Fenrir's Youth "It was a simple time. Long ago, before The Banishing, before The Calling, before Andrulykis and the Age of Night. Back before the time when all things were lost and a brave human king set forth to reclaim them. Before the blood soaked War of the Faithful, there was a beautiful tropical lagoon on a secluded island. That was where the first wizard of Terra was born and raised as a child." "His small tribe of people were islanders living in humble huts in the lagoon. They mostly fished and farmed the life that inhabited the area. Completely in harmony with the ocean, the island, and the archipelago that was their domain. The boy known as Fenrir would swim and fish and canoe with his friends. He'd hug his family and play with his friends in the lagoon or in the shadow of the only mountain on what is now called, the Isle of Tyrannus. Little Fenrir even had a pet turtle that he'd swim all over the island currents with. That is, until an ocean sailing ship arrived from the city of Aqualon." The Draconian wizard motions broadly with it's arm. Comfortable furniture appears and you are now in a small hut room. Seagulls can be heard through the wood and thatch port hole. The brine of warm ocean air pushes into the room on the breeze. The shudders are closed to the sun and various dim points softly light up the one room hut. You see through the spaces between the floor planks to the shallow water below. "Please, have a sit." You are motioned to by the Draconian. The brass colored wizard leans over a small table in the center of the furniture and pours a smelly dark water into a primitive cup and motions to you, as if for you to take it. "This is Ka Ba Tea. It is a native recipe to the island." The Draconian sips loudly. Oshram and Highwind arrive "The Bible of Highwind says the day that ship arrived at the island, there was a black cloud on the horizon. A cliche omen I suppose, but very appropriate as the full sailed galleon had a horrible cargo. The ship was the Mary Celeste. A ship that became cursed when both Oshram and Highwind were granted a ship to find the City of Tu'lane by the aristocrats of Aqualon. The people had never seen magical beings in the flesh before. You see, back then magic was only something the gods and dragons used. The dragons of that age only knew of magical abilities that manifested with lifespan, not the system we know today. But these two were from a different time. The future---to be certain." The Draconian nods repeatedly as it emphasizes the certainty. It sips it's Ka Ba Tea again, slowly yet still loudly. The cup lowers to the lap of the wizard as the creature seems to be in deep thought. "It is perhaps unfortunate that those two were chosen by the stars to be the ones that came to that beach. Oshram was without empathy as he left the human crew with disease and rot. A paladin of the corruption of Scor's Will. And Highwind, during his time of undeath. He had given into his desire for revenge on the Astral Dragon and demigod, Bolt. The god Boro had granted Highwind vengeance in the form of a revenant." A deep breath comes from your monstrous host. "It was a day unlike any other. The boy Fenrir was out on Mako Point fishing for small shallow-water sharks. He had seen the storm coming and knew the predators would be excited on the Point. The two travelers, Oshram the Defiler and Highwind the Watchful searched the lagoon looking for Fenrir. They didn't know that our first king was only a prepubescent human male. They weren't expecting such humble beginnings for someone they had seen immortalized on his throne far into the future. Perhaps they were thinking he was that awesome and fearsome wizard and could take them to Tu'lane to finish their quest." The creature smiles and you can see the memories lighting behind it's eyes. "He was impressive. Sitting there among his greatest achievements. A monument. But that was long after that day on Mako Point." Oshram and Highwind on the Island, Tyrannus is awakened "Oshram found the young Fenrir on that outcropping of rock. The sea was only beginning to chop from the storm. The Defiler found innocent prey on that coast, fishing for sharks." The Draconian sighs slightly. "Highwind was away. Starting a chain reaction that had finally came full circle as it began. It was Highwind that went looking for the resting place of our first king. He knew Fenrir was sitting on his throne in the future, enshrined at the center of the only mountain on the island. At that time it was known as the island of Draconus, the Island of the Dragon, and the only mountain was a pueblo style city in the interior of a volcano in Highwind's time. The emo revenant Highwind went to explore the mountain and found that the mountain was alive." The wizard pushes a quick laugh through a tight jaw. "The mountain volcano was not JUST a volcano, but the lair of the Red Dragon Tyrannus. A horrible monster that has far-surpassed all other of it's kind. Tyrannus had been nesting for longer than was remembered by the days of Fenrir's generation. Every now and then the mountain would quake slightly and lava would run down the sides and the people would lose a few random members of the archipelago tribes. They were unwilling to go along as a sacrifice to the power of the tyrant as so many gladly do. But when the ancient dragon woke this time..." Buul Kit slowly leans in towards the small table in the center of the furniture. "the mountain exploded." "When i was young, my elders described it as a crack of thunder unlike any other. The birds flew away in flocks. The water of the lagoon shook. The storm had made it to the island. Bolts of lightning hit the top of the mountain from the black clouds overhead. The crack of sound blew trees over and pushed the clouds back to form a dome as a roar from either the dragon or the rush of so much earth meeting the sky." The Draconian becomes animated and expressive with broad gestures as if recreating the force of the eruption. "Highwind was thrown back by the blast. The jungle was pushed down. The mountain peak was thrown to the sky. The tiny village in the lagoon was too low to be destroyed by the blast. And way off on a rocky corner of the island, Fenrir and Oshram watched the explosion at a safe distance." The wizard's bulky body has leaned as far as it can over the tea table without being awkward. The magical trinkets dingle and dangle from it's red robes, adding to the creature's presence. It's eyes squint as if focusing on the scene. "That's when the ancient dragon returned to Terra from his long sleep." Draconians created Buul Kit's voice becomes calm and purposeful. "A red beam shot from Tyrannus' hand and covered everything he could see. The strength of his magic is still unparalleled. " "In the distance, he could see the lagoon, and everyone in it. He saw Highwind, down at the base of the volcano. But he didn't see Fenrir and Oshram. Every creature over the insects were permanently polymorphed into an ancient primitive form. Every bird, lizard, rat, fish, wild pig.... all of it. And the village of humans in the lagoon? They became a reflection of the magnitude and power of Tyrannus the Awful One. The humans had all become the Draconian race. The first of it's kind. A mix of human with dragon... and forever a symbol of the coming war. Tyrannus took to the skies as the volcano continued to rumble and erupt. Multi-colored lightning striking between the new volcano and the tropical storm that was in full power now. The ancient red dragon flew off from it's lair and that small island." The Draconian leans back into it's sitting posture and slightly pulls it's robes around itself. "Every human was now made into the image of it's creator, a dragon. Wings, fangs, claws and scales. Highwind describes it in the Bible of Highwind as he looked down at his hands and instead of white elven fingers, he saw black scaled claws." "Stunned, he flew off to find his horrible companion and the first wizard of Terra. He found Oshram and the young human boy at Mako Point, being beaten by warm tropical rain. Little Fenrir was emotionally destroyed. He saw everything, Oshram had made certain the boy did not turn away from the devastation. Fenrir wanted to run back to his small lagoon, back to his mother and father and the simple life he had always known." "Highwind grabbed the boy with his now scaly claws and met his teary eyes with dragon eyes. The now black draconian ecstatically proclaimed the red dragon had killed his entire people. He told Fenrir that the only way to live now, was for revenge against ALL dragons." "Together, the three of them set off for the City of Tu'lane in a small islander boat that fought the weight of the fully armored evil knight and the now monstrous dragon man. They had found Fenrir and now it was Fenrir who knew the way to sail to Tu'lane. It was said to have been days away from the once sleepy island of Tyrannus." Tu'lane "In that time Tu'lane was a bustling metropolis that covered an entire island's surface. Every inch of the island was owned and either was part of the urban sprawl or was a small patch of public or private gardens. Tu'lane was a hub of human civilization set near the middle of the world. Ships from all over Terra would find their way to Tu'lane's giant man-made harbors. Amazing engineering feats were used to create the channels that circled the inner city. The city itself was an engineering and technical marvel." Buul Kit's eyes turn down to the cup in it's hands. "One million souls are said to have lived on that island city. It was the center of the world at that time, and the center of trade. Spells like Legend Lore help to understand the past and what was there, as well as descriptions from the Bible of Highwind." The draconian places the cup on the table. "It was also the resting place of the most important artifact on all of Terra, when magic was so precious, a shard of the Emerald of Locutus." Buul's eyes get large and it's hands spread open like jazz hands to emphasize the last sentence. "Fenrir had been through the most horrifying experience anyone could have, and he was of but 12 human years. He had witnessed the death of his entire tribe, or so he believed, by the hands of the largest red dragon known on Terra. He traveled with an oathed knight to Scor named Oshram and the emo revenant draconian known as Highwind. The emotionally broken boy spent three days in a small boat on the verge of sinking with evil, hatred, and large clashing egos. They continually drilled the boy to hate dragons and to take revenge, knowing that in the future Fenrir would be the ultimate dragon slayer and the first wizard on Terra." The draconian stands and takes up most of the tiny primitive-style hut. It's arms spread out as it murmurs a spell. The hut and ocean scene is transformed into the sun-soaked sprawling and shining cityscape of Tu'lane from the distant past. You hover high above the city Large and small boats surround the island, either in large extended stone-ringed harbors or floating along the shipping lanes. The man-made channels criss-cross the city island with small boats and gondolas. In the center of the island is a large building with an emerald green dome sparkling on it's top. "The three are entering the harbor now." A brass colored claw points to a small islander boat among the busy and packed, height of technology for the day, ships and loading docks and cranes. The boat rocks nervously in the wakes of the other boats. It passes through the shadow of a windmill and smoke stack with slowly turning giant gears. The small reed boat stops along a platform that meets the water and the three travelers leave the ocean at last. They walk without hesitation or distraction to the center of the city, to the emerald dome. The three create a crowd far beneath you at the center of the scene. A mass of people surround and follow the three dots as they enter the domed building. "Fenrir was awestruck and his mouth gaped open at the culture he'd been thrust into." The colossal double doors are opened and the three travelers walk behind them. "We don't know exactly what happened inside that building that day. Spells do not work. What we DO know is written in the Bible of Highwind. I'll take us inside based on the account." Emerald of Locutus The draconian wizard closes it's eyes and the scene begins to streak and blur but you don't feel as though you are moving. The colors blend and grow darker and darker until you are completely surrounded by blackness. A pinpoint of green light appears and grows larger and larger until it is huge before you. The form of a rough emerald that may have been broken from an even larger piece, 3 times the size of a man, slowly spins. Three beings, one dressed as a knight in serpent armor, one an emo black draconian, and the last surviving human boy of the Island of Draconus. They stand in a gargantuan circular room with the constellations painted on the ceiling. The constellations twinkle and shine as if you are standing where the world is positioned in space. You can tell it is an illusion as you stand among the scene. No sound is heard but you can see the mouths move and the boy crying. Your draconian guide's voice is calm and light as it breaks the silence. "They are talking to Locutus. Right now Oshram and Highwind are encouraging Fenrir to make a wish with the creator of the solar system. His creator." The boy's face is streaked with tears. You see every god of the Terra pantheon appear in a gargantuan specter form around the circular room. They appear to be speaking to the twelve year old. The boy wipes his tears away and you see his mouth move. He nods slowly. "Fenrir is asking for revenge on all dragons. He wants to kill them all. Words of a child used as a tool for the gods." Buul Kit scoffs. "All of this to kill the dragons and reclaim worshipers for the gods. And these two, bent on glory with no concern for their actions." You can see the red robed wizard draconian in the dim green glow of the huge emerald. The shadows of the three travelers play on the solid form of Buul Kit as the creature stands behind them. "We know the gods granted him every bit of his vengeful desires. It is believed that they gave him power from each sphere they controlled. That much power concentrated into one soul..." The small broken boy disappears in a bright flash that makes you block your eyes from it's force. The flash dies and a light emerald glow replaces it and covers the two imposing travelers standing under the gods. You lower your hand and your squint fades. Standing where the boy had just been is a Huge humanoid wearing Dragonscale mail and holding a gleaming green, huge crystal dagger. The head of the being wears a crown of dragon heads. Each dragon is a different color and adorn's the troubled brow of the first wizard of Terra. The fragile human boy was no more. In his place was the living weapon of the gods, Fenrir. The mass of this new form almost feels solid as it fills the area. The Massacre of Tu'lane The Draconian's words are solemn and almost slow as the green emerald light makes it's scales appear more dull than normal. The constellations disappear from the ceiling of the gargantuan circular room and with them the visions of the gods. "Fenrir had proven himself to the gods with a test unlike any other. A God Test that is only offered to those rare souls who are at the wrong place at the right time it seems. You see, the god's had granted every wish they were able to grant for the little boy. Encouraging his dreams in each way the gods were specialized in. It was Fenrir who completed the trials of the test on the plane of Aris. A plane where Fenrir could perfect his dragon killing ability and bring it to Terra." The new Fenrir turns his crowned head towards the dimly green lit domed ceiling. He raises a fist to the sky and flies up to it, and smashes through it, into the light of the day like superman. The other two adventurers stand and watch Fenrir blast through the ceiling and drop large stone blocks to the stone floor. Dust covers the scene in a billowing cloud and quickly covers you. The green glow disappears and is replaced by the yellow glow of the sun. You are flying above the tropical island-turned city island of Tu'lane. The city sprawl scene is penetrated by a ballistic projectile shooting through the skyline and into the clouds where you are. It's Fenrir cutting the sky and approaching a colossal shadow in the clouds you didn't notice at first. You hear Fenrir yell as his green crystal dagger transforms into a large enough bladed weapon that can effect the creature creating the colossal gold dragon form. The brilliant weapon finds it's target and slays the golden target. The solemn voice of the draconian wizard is heard over the din of the duel. "This is the beginning of the end of everything you see. Fenrir has just started the War of the Faithful." As Fenrir continues in mortal kombat with the gold dragon, Buul Kit points to the city below. "Oshram has begun the massacre of every soul in Tu'lane. Men....women....children." You look down and see two dots, one walks away from the other and begins cutting a wedge through the crowd that has gathered outside of the domed Temple of Locutus. "Oshram the Titanic sank Tu'lane." The event quickens as you watch it, as if in fast forward. You see Highwind stand at the entrance to the Temple of Locutus, the center of Tu'lane. He does nothing to stop the other traveler, instead he cackles at the coming death of all dragons as his plan unfurls. Oshram continues to cut down every human that stood before him. The draconian guide's voice is soft. "Tu'lane had one million souls in it that day. The gods had allowed it to happen." The scene quickens as Oshram goes from building to building, street to street, killing everyone. "Humans did not possess magic in those days and so none could oppose Oshram's conquest of the city." You see first a gargantuan gold dragon and then a silver dragon fall from the clouds. "They protected the city. They were the first to die in the War of the Faithful. Their names were Goldfang and Cloudwalker." Buul Kit's head turns and watches as Fenrir flies through you and into the horizon. "All dragons but Tyranus the Ancient was destroyed in Fenrir's wrath." The Purge Small fires start in various spots of Tu'lane as Oshram walks through the streets. Ships unaware of the carnage sit in the harbors and criss-cross the island city. The draconian wizard's arms push out to it's sides and the scene disappears to black. You and Buul Kit stand in the darkness. "Fenrir was impossible to stop. There was nothing the dragons could do." Buul Kit grins. A small illusion of Fenrir appears between you and the wizard. Various dragons enter the space with Fenrir and are quickly dispatched by the first wizard of Terra. His green glowing dagger takes the shape of any bladed weapon that is most appropriate for the weapon skills needed in each dragon encounter. Bane's color is black with the vengeance in the wielder's heart. Bane's martial ability matched Fenrir's spell casting ability. Fenrir often allows Bane to attack on it's own free will. Your draconian wizard guide's eyes get larger as the glow from the illusion becomes brighter, then softer and brighter again with each spell and ability used by Fenrir and each dragon. Buul Kit's voice is louder and quick as the creature is entranced by it's own illusion. The memory of the event is real and happening to Buul Kit as it plays out in-between you. "Fenrir didn't know that his people had survived the red ray blast from Tyranus. He didn't know his tribe was alive and well back on the Isle of Draconis. They were living with the new forms of draconians and trying to understand what had happened to them." The Prodigal Son Returns Buul Kit watches excitedly as Fenrir continues to kill at will in the illusion. Outside of the glow of the illusion was darkness. Slowly, the storm ravaged and volcano erupted Isle of Draconis fades-in around you and the wizard watching the illusion. The weather is sunny and clear in the tropical lagoon. In the distance, the one mountain on the island had cratered from the explosion of earth. The storm had left the trees and beaches tossed about and cluttered with debris like the storm spirits had thrown a party. The birds haven't returned and there are dead fish floating in the tide. You are hovering close to the water of the lagoon at the Isle of Draconis. The sun brings the bright tropical colors to the lagoon you are over. On the beach, you see a small gathering of draconians standing with a large and thick humanoid with a purple cape. One draconian stands out from the others gathered there. The creature is black-skinned with six arms. It is wearing green dragonscale armor with so many spears the draconian looks like the spokes of a wheel. It's the once fair-skinned elven prince from Alfheim, Derith. Now turned black-scaled draconian revenant, Highwind. Next to him is Oshram the Titanic. His green snakeskin armor glints in the shine of the tropical sun, the head of the snake serves as a helm with the thick purple cape billowing like a feather plume around him. Buul Kit looks at the crowd of draconians wearing rags and you slowly glide over to the encounter. Buul Kit absently watches the scene as if the greyed wizard knows what will happen. A large book is clasped in both the claws of Highwind and the claws of the primitive draconian. "That is the first Bible of Highwind. The draconian taking the bible is Garp the Chosen." Your guide turns to face the meeting of legends in the illusion. "Highwind is telling the newly made draconians that he will return in the future and lead them on a mission to kill the enemy he is driven to destroy, the astral dragon, Bolt. He has returned to the place where he first thought of becoming who he will be. The Prophecy, as it is known, is first proclaimed right now." Every Last Dragon The scene jerks and quickens to your eyes. The time travelers disappear as the crowd of draconians speed away from the meeting and fade into the jungle. Looming in the distance is the cratered mountain and lair of Tyrannus the Ancient. The draconian wizard raises it's arms again and the environment speeds along it's cyclical courses. The trinkets hanging from it's red robe chime with the movement. The sun and moon race across the sky with the constellations watching. Day into night and back again on this small beach. "Fenrir has been killing dragons without a break. The Council of High Wizards on the Island of Tyrannus are not sure how Fenrir was able to perform magic nonstop for the weeks it took to kill all dragons. But there was one dragon He could not find in those weeks, Tyrannus. Something was blocking his spells." The sun slows in the sky as your draconian guide raises a clawed hand to block the bright red light from the setting sun. All is bathed in a reddish hue that blends into the robes of the wizard. The guide points a sharp claw at the sky, "There He is." The largest red dragon to ever exist on Terra slowly fades into your view. It swims through the blood-red skies toward the volcanic lair it had burst from, those short weeks ago. Tyrannus' enormous body ungulates with each concentrated thrust of it's wings. It's yellow lizard eyes fixed on the rim of the volcano. it's lungs bellow with fast wind as they work to keep the dragon fueled. His moves are powerful with thick muscle and his scales would camouflage him if this wasn't an illusion from your draconian guide. Tyrannus' head angles downward and the body quickly follows as he dives toward the blasted mountain. He sees the depth of the volcano and exhales fire when he chuckles as he descends from the red clouds. As the massive dragon commits to a sleek projectile posture in it's dive to the island, a massive humanoid figure blinks into the space directly under the hulking red beast. The humanoid figure is armored in red dragonscale with a crown of multiple small dragon heads and wields a giant black colored broad sword that streaks black with blue and purple electricity as it instantly jumps from it's scabbard. Buul Kit says, "Fenrir swore to kill every last dragon.". The great red beast Tyrannus bellows fire instinctively at this impossible sight. It lifts it's head away from the giant human's black blade. It's body curls at the long neck as the head travels up and the rest travels down with the momentum of the dive, narrowly missing a fatal slash. The breath of fire engulfs the giant human known as Fenrir and has no effect. Fenrir follows through the teleport and instant unsheathing of his sword, Bane, with a rainbow flash and various rays of multi-colored light refracts from between the two epic beings. He strikes at the red monster but Tyrannus catches his sword arm and both of their masses tangle into what looks like a free fall grapple as they plunge into the volcano. At the island's lagoon, your draconian guide draws it's arms into it's wizard robe sleeves and you appear in the massive volcano. The ring at the top of the volcano is black against the red setting sun. The bottom glows red from molten hot earth and lights the huge cavern with it's glow. The two grappling shapes pass between the red of the sky through the black insides of the mountain and into the thick liquid rock of the earth.The lava splashes around the cavern as the two legends make history with their battle. Buul Kit's voice is loud and excited as the glowing lava is thrown around. "Tyrannus had gathered four tokens from the seven guardians that protect Terra and placed them in his lair. He was taken by surprise when Highwind and Oshram arrived on his island while he was working with his most prized possession, a shard of the Ruby of Bamane. The clever red dragon had begun to open the secrets hidden within that cursed relic and had used it to gain so much more power than the rest of his kin." Thick yellow and red magma lobs at you from the battle and passes harmlessly through you and your guide. Fenrir grapples with Tyrannus, both of them flailing and deflecting, grabbing and reversing. Fenrir had lost his weapon in the tumult into the volcano but you see him grow until he is similar in size to the great wyrm he battled. The arch enemies roar the roar of life as each struggles to gain an advantage. The first wizard of Terra straddles the back of Tyrannus as the dragon tries to crawl up out of the lava and take the high ground from Fenrir. The great beast is half out of the molten pit and reaches for the hole Highwind had created through the side of the volcano. Fenrir searches with one hand for his trusted weapon, Bane. He finds it in the lava and raises it with both hands above his head, the point aimed between the shoulder blades of the great beast. The blade grows to match the wielder's new size and crackles blue and purple electricity across the black blade as it is thrust with every last amount of strength left in the avatar of vengeance. A roar from both combatants rocks and shakes the volcano with the fatal blow and slowly dims into a bellow before the light in the great beast extinguishes. To the Victor Go the Spoils The two combatants seem to freeze in motion as you watch the fatal blow, but it's not the last fatal attack. A red flash blinds you for a moment. As your vision quickly returns, you see Fenrir slowly lift into the air from where he was perched on Tyrannus. A red ray of light stabs through Fenrir's giant body, the force of the shot pushes him up and you see red lightning wrack his armored mass. A firestorm booms to life and whips around the volcano and pushes out of the top and through the enormous hole in the side of the mountain. Once the initial wave roars past you and your draconian guide, the wizard says "Fenrir landed a killing blow. He almost won." The giant form of Fenrir lands in the lava bed. The stone inside the mountain is blackened and slightly glows red. The colossal belly of the volcano instantly grows quiet as the firestorm leaves. Your guide waves it's clawed hands and the scene quickly settles into a still picture. "Fenrir had been struck with a magical ray unlike any he had been trained to defend. It was a blasphemy that could only be granted by a shard of the Ruby of Bamane." You and your guide lightly float above the placid lake of magma. The incredibly sized red dragon remains where he was slain, his head resting on the cliff in front of the large entrance to the mountain above the lava as his neck and body extend, resting along a shallow area, with his tail resting in the lava and stretched out to a large island of stalagmites. The red and yellow lava pool ripples once, then twice as the dragon-headed crown of Fenrir breaks the surface and pulls the lava back to reveal the staggering hulk of the first wizard. The lava pours from the cracks of his red dragonscale armor as he struggles onto the island in the middle of the magma lake. He waves his hand and the stalagmites bind and form into a colossal seat for his wavering strength. Fenrir leans his weight onto the seat and huffs with exhaustion as his battle-weary frame slops into it's new throne. Buul Kit's voice is solemn "His very soul is damaged. He is done with his struggle, he has finished his task. Why carry on?" Fenrir looks around himself as if he sees others in that space. He has a conversation that you can not hear. His posture and gestures show that his eternal rest is near. Your guide explains "Fenrir has been rewarded with the gift of divinity for completing his deal with the gods." The draconian wizard smiles and the face of the battle-worn legend ices over as the his final decision comes to his lips. You see him mouth "No." Buul Kit says "We don't know what was said to Fenrir, or what he actually said "No" to. It is believed he was offered godhood. He sits there completely drained of all magical strength and ability to heal himself. Followers of the divine had become few and far between in those times. This is the beginning of the War of the Faithful." A red flash strikes at you and the cavern. You, Buul Kit, and Fenrir turn your eyes to the red dragon corpse. It's size begins to reduce and the bright red color dims as you witness a thick black cloud seem to lift from the dragon's shadows. Fenrir winces as he holds his gushing wounds. Blood covers every exposed portion of his massive frame. You can tell he is breathing heavily under his scale armor. He is almost panting, sitting on the throne, watching the shadow of the ultimate red dragon he just defeated, slowly coalesce from a black cloud into the shadowy form of a demonic dragon with glowing red eyes. Tyrannus. The shadowy dragon's red eyes flare and a shiny red streak comes from the corpse laying in the lava. The streak stops at the black figure's forehead, giving the appearance of three glowing red eyes. An enormous black claw draws an arcane symbol in front of the black dragon, a blue and purple glow trace along with the claw. Upon the final stroke, a large magical sigil appears in front of the shadowy figure. Glowing magical symbols form as a circle in the middle of the air. Within the circle is an alien landscape, a nightmare hellscape of burning misery and forlorn. You hear Tyrannus bellow and snort a demonic laugh. "HAHA! You can not defeat Tyrannus the Ancient! I am more than your mortal reach can grasp, human. You may have slain that vessel, but my spirit is indestructible. I will now outlast you." The white glint of teeth slice across the shadow dragon's maw, exposing a smile. "I came back for my rings, and to destroy what is left of your family." One arm is wrapped around Fenrir's midsection and his other reaches a blood soaked guantlet up to wipe his face free of sweat, blood and soot from the battle. "You lie! They all died that day! Oshram and Highwind told me so." Tyrannus' laugh rolls from his gut like a cat purring. "The Gods never told you? You never thought to question? Hahaha and now you will die for your lack of vision." His voice is a deep, clear and articulate. "HaHaHa, you really thought you could beat me." It's more of a statement than a question. "All that power but you were just a puppet king. A tool. You aren't the first to be bought for a need of vengeance, you know." Fenrir's voice is shaky, "You lie. You are a demon dragon who has cursed Terra long enough." He winces and his body clenches as blood drools from his sweat and tear streaked face. 'Tyrannus the Demon's' stare turns to the red dragon corpse and then to the lava lake. "Return to me, my treasures.' Four streaks of gold shoot from the yellow-red surface of the lake and glow white as they bond with the shadow dragon's claws and then become as black as the shadow demon. "You don't understand, i have won. HaHaHa! I thank you for the game! You kept my attention as you and that blasted Highwind began this duel that has lasted these centuries." The colossal shadow dragon's wings stretch as if Tyrannus was about to physically fly. A magical blue hand appears next to the massive demon. In it's magical grasp is a black-glowing crystal dagger. It plunges into the side of the distracted Tyrannus. You see Fenrir pull himself up as if the strike of the famed 'first magical dagger', replenished an ability. The crystal dagger returns to it's maker. It drips with a black liquid-like substance. Fenrir grunts and puts his last bit of strength into this moment. In the Wake of Ouroboros Buul Kit's voice interupts the tension and reminds you it is an illusion. "This curse is known by every learned draconian. We are forever bound." Fenrir stands suddenly, and in a trance-like drone, his eyes glow white as he says, "With every beginning there is an end As fate persists, so we'll meet yet again For Tyrannus and Fenrir, our times will blend As you exist, so i will stand as guardian You shall never be free I curse you by three I curse you Tyrannus the Ancient. As long as you exist, I can never be destroyed. I curse you Tyrannus the Demon. To never touch Terra or exist with the hearts and minds of the children of Locutus so long as I possess your blood. I curse you Tyrannus the Awful One. Every draconian you have created will be driven to kill dragons, until we meet for the last time. As the avatar of the Gods of Terra By your blood As we begin, so will we end" Fenrir finishes his spell as his physical form seems held in place during the trance. Tyrannus howls and roars as he is ripped from Terra and pushed through the gate to Hell he created. Fenrir returns to his throne in the center of the volcano's lava lake. He sheathes his dagger and proudly sits on his throne. "It's not believed he was aware he is waiting for Highwind to return in the future and begin their game. It's not known how much of his full destiny he understood at this time. His time on the plane of Aris is hidden, as the Gods who trained him directly were mostly slain by Bamane."